


Last Christmas

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: James meets an interesting stranger on Christmas
Relationships: James Nightingale/Eric Hutchinson, James Nightingale/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesiness

James was not fond of Christmas. Christmastime was a painful reminder of Harry, who loved this time of the year. So you could not blame him for being wary of Christmas. 

That’s why he spent this Christmas working rather than spending quality time with his family. His family did not need him moping around at the flat, dampening their Christmas spirit as well. James had a good reason to work be at the office, anyway. He got a heads up from DS Cohen about the new Crown Prosecutor in town who o intended to prosecute Juliet for her involvement in the drug trade the previous year. The last prosecutor dropped the charges for her cooperation. However, from what James got from the Detective Sergeant clarified that this Crown Prosecutor was interested in making an example out of Juliet. 

James could not let that happen. He could not let---

The ringing of his phone brought James out of his thoughts. He picked it up to see his mother’s face flashing on the screen. James’ first thought was to ignore it but he knew if he did not answer it then his relentless mother would not give up. 

“Yes, mother?” He sighed, answering the phone. 

“What time are you coming home?” 

“Why hello to you too, mother,” James replied sarcastically at his mother’s impatient response. 

“James!”

“I’ll be late, mother,” James replied, although he has nothing more to do at the office. 

“The children want to spend the Christmas with their father--“

“Juliet is my _sister_ , mother,” James reminded her for the umpteenth time. 

“Whatever that might be, the children want to spend time with you now that you are actually here for Christmas _for once,_ so you better get home and soon. We will wait for you for dinner.” 

“But mother---“ 

“Je ne veux pas l’entendre! We will expect you at the dinner table at 7 PM sharp. So I better see you there. I am not letting you disappoint the kids!” 

With that, she hung up before James could respond.

There went James’ plan of cracking open a bottle of his very expensive single malt whisky and spending the night drinking it away while listening to the opera.

James still had two hours, but he wrapped up early and head home because mother was right. He needed to spend time with Romeo and Juliet. It was Christmas after all and two of them seemed to love the occasion. Besides, he had to inform Juliet of the impending case. He wasn’t sure how he would tell her she was not completely out of the woods just yet. But he would first let her have Christmas first. He can always tell her later. 

_******* _

The cold air hit James as soon as he got out of the door. He wrapped his scarf a little closer as he headed up the eerily quiet street lit up with Christmas lights. To waste some time and give himself time to think, James took a long way home. 

He wasn’t sure how he would tell his family that they were about to go through the nightmare of potentially seeing Juliet go to prison all over. 

Lost in his own thoughts, James did not notice the ice until his feet gave out under him. But he did not fall. Instead, he hung in the air with arms around him, holding him up. He looked up to find a man around his age keeping him from falling and breaking his back. 

James could not stop staring. He had never seen him in this village before. The man had neatly groomed facial hair. James could see the grey suit underneath his black coat. His light brown/dark blonde hair was swept back, revealing his steely grey eyes that bore right into James’ soul.

“Hello,” the man greeted in an accent that was undoubtedly English but with a slight American twang in there somewhere. “Had I known this is the welcome I would get in Hollyoaks, I would have come here much sooner.” 

James cleared his throat and untangled himself from the man’s arms. “Thank you for--- helping me.” 

“You are very welcome,” the man replied, offering James a smile that made his heart skip a beat. The man was not the type James usually went for, but there was something curious about him.

James tried to walk, only to slip once again. This time the man grabbed his arm to keep him from keeling over. 

“Careful there.”

James clung to his arm and let go when they were off the ice and safe. “You are---” 

“---a gentleman? Yes, that I am,” the man replied offering James a wink a cheeky smile. “I am Eric, by the way.” 

“James,” James replied, offering the man a hand which held onto a little longer than necessary. 

“So what are you doing all alone out here on Christmas evening?” 

James’ first thought was to remind the man that it was none of his business, but he did just potentially save James’ life. “I was working.” 

“On Christmas day?” The man asked like it was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. 

“Yes, on Christmas day,” James gave a curt response and started walking again, “I am not much of a Christmas person.” But the man — Eric did not seem like the person to give up. James could hear footsteps right behind him. 

James stopped short and turned to face the man, “Are you following me?” 

“Will you believe it if I told you I was going the same way?” 

“No, I really would not.” 

“Well, then unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, James, I need to go this way as well. So I think it would only make sense we give each other company.” 

James shrugged. It could not hurt to have a company on his way. Besides, the man seemed interesting. 

“So why do you despise Christmas?” Eric asked. 

“I do not despise Christmas. I am just not fond of it.” 

“Let me guess, a lover left you on Christmas?” 

“None of your business.” 

“Ah, so I am right.” Eric seemed really proud of himself. 

“Far from it.” 

“Then what would make you despise such a Holly Jolly time of the year?” 

“I told you, I do not despise it.” The man--- Eric was getting on his nerves with his questions. 

Eric twirled around and came to a stop in front of James, making him stop in his tracks as well. “Let’s get drunk,” he suggested. 

“Excuse me?” 

“There is nothing in this world that a little drinking cannot solve,” the man reached into his gift bag and pulled out what looked like a bottle of Château Latour Bordeaux Superieur. “I got this for my hosts, but I am sure they would not mind.” 

James raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you quite the guest?” It was quite the temptation, and James had 2 hours to kill before he was due home for dinner. “How are we supposed to drink this?” 

“Like this,” Eric cracked open the bottle top and took a swig from it before handing the bottle to James. “Bottoms up.” 

“You realize this a Chateau Latour? One should not drink it out of a bottle like a neanderthal.” 

“Yes, I am very aware which wine is this but I am a rebel so come on.” 

James took the bottle from Eric and took a swig from it. He has never drank wine like this, but he had to admit it was fun being a rebel for once. This is not James. He does not drink wine out of a bottle in the middle of the road with a stranger, but there was a first time for everything he figured. 

Eric took the bottle from him again and headed towards the curb in front of The Hutch and took a seat on it. He took another large gulp before handing the bottle back to James. James had a fleeting suspicion that this man had a drinking problem. 

“Come on,” Eric nodded his head towards the curb and James looked at the dirt on the ground with contempt before taking a seat, anyway. First time for everything. He reminded himself. 

He took the bottle from the other man and took another drink as well. 

“Do you do this often?” James asked.

“Sit on the curbside with a stranger and drink expensive wine right out of a bottle?” 

“Yes.” 

“No, this is a first. I suppose you could say I am a “sitting on the curb with a stranger drinking expensive wine right out of a bottle” virgin..” 

“Are you flirting?” James knew well enough what the other man was doing.

“Is it working?” 

“It might if you tell me who you are.” 

The man leaned in closer, just inches away from James. His grey eyes traveled from James’ eyes down to his parted lips. He licked his own before getting a little closer. James knew he probably should, but he did not move away. 

James stayed still, waiting to see what Eric would do. He did not have to wait long when Eric leaned in and captured his lips between his own. James froze on the spot. He then experimentally responded. Their lips moved against each other slowly and this moment could not get any cheesier. They were sitting right under the Christmas lights on Christmas night, sharing a kiss. And James still did not know a thing about the other man other than his name. He could be a serial killer for all he knew. The thought made James pull away immediately. 

“What happened? Did I do something wrong?” 

“I do not even know you,” James replied. 

“Do you need to know a person to kiss them?” 

“That is usually the requirement, yes.” 

“Well…” Eric started. “I am Eric Hutchinson.” 

“Hutchinson?” James asked, taken aback by the last name.

“Yes, I am the half brother of Tony Hutchinson and brother of Verity Hutchinson.” 

James did not even know Verity had a brother, other than Tony and Dominic. “This is---” 

“---is what?” Eric asked. 

“A lot to process. So what brings you to Hollyoaks?” James wanted to smack himself for asking such a ridiculous question. Of course, the man was here to spend Christmas with his family. 

“Avenge my father.” The blank expression on his face threw James off. 

“What?” James asked, confused. 

A laugh burst out of the other man. “Of course, I am here to meet my family. Now that ‘ding dong the witch is dead.’” 

“Why could you not do that with him alive?” James knew he was being nosy, but his curiosity got the best of him. 

“Father disowned me when I was 18 years old, so I have been estranged from my family for 17 years. Now with the bastard gone, I can finally get to know my family.” 

James knew that sentiment oh too well. His own father was a bastard, after all. 

“So enough about me… your turn.” 

“Well, I am James Nightingale. I have lived in Hollyoaks for oh- 6 years now and I am a local defense lawyer so if you get into any trouble, you can always call me.” 

The other man stilled. “Nightingale?” He asked. “Any relation to Juliet Nightingale by any chance?” 

That question took aback James. How did this man know Juliet? “She- she is my sister,” he answered carefully. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Eric said getting up. “I-” he licked his lips once again before continuing. “I am the new Crown Prosecutor. I am the one prosecuting your sister.” 


End file.
